brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Enracer/DO NOT FALL FOR SCAMS!!
DO NOT FALL FOR SCAMS!! I know some people have already posted notifications, etc. about this topic, but I just wanted to make a blog about it. So I'm going to show you some scams I've seen to watch out for: Egg Scams Facts applying to ALL Legends and Mythicals: Legendaries or Mythicals (Other than Manaphy) can NOT breed! THEY DON'T HAVE GENDERS! And Ditto can't make Ditto Eggs, since Ditto cannot breed with itself. Also, none of the following Pokemon are necessarily BAD, but you probably wouldn't want to find out that you traded your Mega Charizard and your treasured Shiny Sylveon for them. (these were, for the most part, found on YouTube) Also, seriously. Almost none of these legends/mythicals are even out yet. Drilbur or Seviper Eggs passed off as Zekrom Eggs: 'A Seviper Egg is completely black with a pink-purple zigzag running through the middle. Drilbur Eggs are more what you would imagine a Zekrom and its Egg to look like, but however are still fake. '''Alolan Vulpix Eggs passed off as Reshiram Eggs: '''An Alolan Vulpix Egg is white with a little 'Cloud-Fantasy' type pattern along the top. It, of course, is fake. '''Beldum Eggs passed off as Latios Eggs: '''A Beldum Egg is a sort of inky blueish-black, and looks nothing like Latios. But however, this is still a scam. And fake. '''Rotom Eggs passed off as Deoxys Eggs: '''A Rotom Egg looks just like a Rotom, but is however still very much passable as a Deoxys Egg. And even though Rotom itself is a one chance encounter, it is not Deoxys, and is fake. '''Skitty Eggs passed off as Jirachi Eggs: '''A Skitty Egg looks exactly how you would expect a Skitty Egg to look like: A tan sort of color with a pink, rounded splotch on the top. I've seen it, and it looks SO fake, but like the "Latios Egg," it is still a thing. It is also fake. '''Marill Eggs passed off as Phione/Azelf Eggs: '''A Marill Egg is blue with a small, bean-shaped pinkish-red decoration near the bottom. It is commonly mistaken for the more rounded, ruby-red circle at the top for ACTUAL Phione Eggs. Although I found it out myself, it still may be used by others, and, of course, is still fake. '''Ekans Eggs passed off as Ditto Eggs: '''An Ekans Egg looks a LOT like an Ekans, with the pale orange. But the purple is enough to make it a possible scam. So don't fall for it. IT IS, LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE, FAKE. '''Absol Eggs passed off as Lugia Eggs: '''An Absol Egg has the dark blue "underbelly" of what you would expect from a Lugia. But, as NO LEGENDS CAN BREED, you'll just have to take my word for it. This is fake. '"Shiny" Eggs: '''I've seen people saying things like: "SELLING SHINY LARVITAR EGGS!!!!" But there is no way to tell whether an egg will hatch "shiny" or not, unless the player saved before the egg hatched and saw the Pokémon was shiny. (then resetted) But even in that event, there is still probably a 0.000000000000000000000000000000000001 percent chance that they would tell the truth. It's simply fake. '''Here's a recap! ' Drilbur XY.gif|"Zekrom Eggs?" Seviper XY.gif|"MORE Zekrom Eggs?" Vulpix-Alola-Shiny SM.gif|"Reshiram Eggs?" Beldum XY.gif|"Beldum Eggs?" Rotom XY.gif|"Deoxys Eggs?" Skitty XY.gif|"Jirachi Eggs?" Marill XY.gif|"Phione Eggs? AND Azelf Eggs?!" Ekans XY.gif|"Ditto Eggs?" Larvitar eggs.jpg|"I WILL 100% HATCH SHINY??" ' 'Trading Away a Pokémon and Wanting it Back' Scams These scams are pretty common, where the player trades a Pokémon, expecting it back. The scammer will leave the resort right after, leaving the player with a weak (or no) Pokémon. Read the Trade Resort rules. 'They basically state that you shouldn't trust anybody, but here it is word-for-word, if you want: *'Do not sell Pokémon for robux. ' *'Do not trade Pokémon with anybody and expect to get your Pokémon back. If you do expect a Pokémon back, make sure it's with someone you can trust. '(basically my point. Don't trust anybody unless they are basically good friends or family) *'Do not expect another person to middle man for you. This means not letting a person hold on to your' Pokémon while you complete a trade with someone else. '(I guess, if they are good friends and family, you can do this too, but the PC is a great alternate) And the disclaimer: 'Lando64000 and Tbradm and any other developers or admins will not give you back your Pokémon if you lost it while disobeying the rules above. *'We are not responsible for the loss of your Pokémon if you were breaking the rules. Therefore, we are not obligated to help return you your Pokémon if the mentioned terms were broken. To keep you from getting scammed, please follow the rules at all times. Changing Your Pokémon Scams Many people will have you trade one of your best Pokémon for free, and will claim to either trade it back with it holding its own Mega Stone, or will claim to "shiny" it. *'"Mega-ing" Your Pokémon: '''For example, a person would ask you to trade them your Gengar, or perhaps treasured Gallade (Any Pokémon that can Mega), and will claim to "Mega" it. (Trading it back with its own Mega Stone as a held item) While this DOES have a chance to be true, it usually never is. Don't trust people like this. *'"Shiny-ing" Your Pokémon: '''The person will ask you to trade any of your Pokémon, and says they will trade it back in its shiny form. Now THIS will never be true. No matter how much you love those Shiny Gardevoirs, this is just plainly fake. If they DO "Shiny" it (and it still has your OT), then it is a hack and you should report the hacker immediately. That's all for right now! I hope this helped you (or will help you) in the future against scams. If you see any others, just comment it down below and I'll add it. (And yes, I stubbornly insist on having the word 'fake' end every sentence on my 'Egg Scams' section.) If I got anything wrong, tell me that too. (I'm adding more in the future) Bye! (I know some of the typing is wrong, I still don't know how to fix it :/) Category:Blog posts